comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-11 - Prime Anti-Mutant: The War Room
Fantomex shows up in the War Room first, setting things up with his foundings. He is speaking to Beast over a video chat in the room; or rather he listens to Beast run on about the girl's bio results, the one Wolverine brought back with them. He tells Beast, "You can go back to work, just keep an ear open to the meeting, and chip in when it is your turn," the white dressed man says in a heavy French accent. The video chat screen stays up, but doesn't really show details of what he is doing; something to do with a table and microscopes, and stuff like that. Charles Xavier enters the War Room next, in his yellow hover chair. He heads toward his spot at the table, watching Fantomex work on the display screen. Really, it is already set up, Fantomex is just trying to make himself look busy as he waits for everyone to gather so he doesn't have to gossip. Scott is already in the War Room. And is not quite happy wtih things. He's never happy when a mission has the -circumstance- of killing as an unintended byproduct. Much less when one is setup where if it's not actively encouraged, but restraint is tossed aside out of conveience. Regardless, he does understand the necessity of it and that the Professor has authorized it. It still leaves a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. If they make this compromise, what will the next one be? Betsy is already there, her arms crossed and leaning against the wall, remaining still as if a statue. Alex Summers moves slowly into the room and eases himself down into a chair. He's dressed in a pair of track pants and a black wifebeater. His chest and torso are heavily wrapped underneath the shirt. He nods amiably to Scott and the Professor as he sits down. Alex has a rather surly expression on his face. And any telepaths in the room get nothing but a blanket of rage and hate coming off him. Outwardly, though, he looks calm and collected. Bottling feelings must run in the Summers family afterall. Professor X is there in his yellow hover chair, at his designated spot. He never actually outright told Cyclops or anyone what he approved Fantomex and Wolverine to do, though perhaps he dropped a few hints to Psylocke to send her to keep an eye on things. However, Cyclops is far from stupid; he can figure it out himself and be displeased. Professor X sighs softly, sensing Cyclops's displeasure. For now, they are waiting for those that can still make the meeting, and of course for the missing Fantomex. Though with Alex arriving, Professor X looks gravely concerned as he looks at the young man. Beast is busy investigating the dead girl that Wolverine had brought in, and is on video cam. He isn't talking right now, but he is keeping an ear open to the meeting going-ons. Gambit comes running into the meeting room. The Cajun is just now putting his trademark trench coat on over his body armor with an apple in mouth. He looks around the room. Taking a bite from the forbidden fruit he says, "Oh good, Gambit not late to dis snore fest." he quietly walks over to his seat while wondering what is so important that he had to be here, "Dis goin' ta take long? Gambit got things ta do." he says with a smug expression on his face. Not long after Gambit arrives, Nico follows behind. She has her hands slipped into her pants pockets while her eyes scan over the room. As she sees the others present, she offers a smile and a wave to Beast and the Professor before she moves over to find an empty seat and sits down, waiting for the meeting to begin. Her eyes scan over the room, seeing who is here and who they're still waiting on. Kurt had finished up a few things he needed to do, not knowing what was going on, he knew he didn't want to be late for the meeting. As he makes his way to the war room, he sees the team here, many he hasn't seen in a while, but then again he's been focusing a lot of his attention on the students and teaching, with not a lot of X-Men work or training which he has a feeling that is going to possibly be something that may be talked about. He walks over to a empty seat and sits down quietly, rolling his eyes at Gambit. Video cam Beast doesn't seem to really notice the wave, deeply involved in whatever thing he is peering at, jotting down some notes in a notepad. Talk about old fashioned, a notepad! Professor X though smiles gently at Blaze, nodding his bald head in acknowledgement. Well, perhaps Fantomex won't be the last showing up as he finally moves into the room, or maybe he will be. He carries a USB memory stick in one white gloved hand, "Waiting for me?" He smirks beneath his white mask, blue eyes alit with michief that will soon fade as he starts to speak about the reason they are here. He then heads toward the side of the table with the projector controls, moving to plug in the USB memory stick and getting everything running. He has a heavy French accent, Parisian specifically. He actually sounds distictively different from the Cajun. Scott narrows his eyes at Fantomex, then turns his attention to the monitor with Hank. He waits for the Professor to begin the debriefing then, going to turn his gaze upon Fantomex. Resisting the urge to start off the session wtih an argument. Aggression, but checked, radiating off his body language. Defensive to the utmost. Betsy glances over at Gambit, then over at the USB stick as the projector seems to be starting to play, going to take a seat. Alex Summers shifts his gaze over to Gambit when he walks in and makes his usual comments. He doesn't even smart off to him as he turns his gaze to Fanomex as soon as the white clad thief enters the room. He places his hands on the table in front of him, though he seems to be unconciously wringing his hands together. Whatever is going on his head is obviously messing with him, but he's pretty tight lipped about it. He stares at Scott for a moment, knowing that he didn't approve of the situation. Personally? He hoped they died painfully. Professor X speaks up, "Everyone has seen the footage on television of the attack, where the new form of Sentinels were missing from the footage and only showed aggressive actions from the members of Generation X and people dying." The stress lines are obvious on his face, this hurts him. "Someone that goes by Oracle, a hacker, had contacted Jellybean with information on the attack." Fantomex snickers, then pretends it never happened. He apparently gets a kick out of Candi's codename. Professor X hides his slight smile, knowing why Fantomex snickered apparently. He then says, "We got a copy of unedited footage, and forwarded it over to a government contact I have. Though there has not been a public announcement, any warrants out for the arrest of the Generation X members have been retracted. The federal government is currently investigating the incident, but we could not wait for the red tape to be cut." Professor X then looks toward Fantomex once more before he looks at Scott and one-by-one the others. "As a result, when Fantomex came to me with a potential location that had information for us, I approved an information retrieval operation." One more pause before Professor X finishes up, "I will be handing the meeting over to him to continue. In time, he will hand it over to Beast to continue with additional findings." Betsy frowns, "The attack was in the middle of Central Park. There were hundreds of people around, if not thousands. How were they able to hide everything at a public event in one of the most visible areas of the city, all that footage?" That is frightening, to her. Gambit perks up when the finer of the species enter the room. He places a card face down on the table and slides it over towards Betsy before he flips it to reveal... the king of hearts. Then he turns his attention back to the monitor and can't help but wonder why everyone is so serious, Do we know for sure its dem.. I mean couldn't dey be shapeshifters like Mystique?" he takes a bite out of his apple, "Does dis smell like a set up ta anyone besides Gambit?" Scott looks over, and shakes his head. Then takes a deep breath. Now is not th etime for arguing, "Questions can wiat for Fantomex, Hank, and the Professor to finish." Listening to the Professor, Kurt doesn't speak up, for now all he does is process the information that is being relayed to everyone. A look goes to Fantomex when he snickers a bit at Candi's codename, honestly this wasn't the time to be laughing or doing any of the sort. Watching the monitor and seeing the footage, Kurt brings his two-fingered hand to this chin and rubs it absently, his tail swaying slowly from side to side which is a common occurance when Kurt is thinking. Quirking a brow up when Betsy speaks up about how teh footage could've been tampered with as well as Gambits concern also registers. But it's Scott who gets his attention as the Team Leader speaks, Kurt just looks over to Fantomex. Nicoletta makes herself comfortable in the seat, her feet curled under her as she watches each person as they speak, remaining quiet so she can listen and absorb the information that is given. She frowns slightly at the mention of the lives that were lost during the attack. Alex Summers decides to answer Betsy's question. "Their weapons were made of a plastic polymer. Firefly's senses couldn't pick them up. I guess they're used to dealing with Magneto. They were small and compact..though it seems they had another section of their forces waiting nearby. They came in with heavy artillery, like rocket launchers. They waited until their sniper..took me out, then they attacked in full force. Nobody knew it was coming, nobody saw it coming, there was nothing that could have been done to change it." He speaks with an air of finality on that part. Fantomex brings the white projector screen up, not revealing anything just yet. He has the control unit going though and looks over to Besty. He's used to evil things like this, the government conspiracies...how Weapon Plus has remained hidden so long even. And so in a way, it always seems fascinating when others are shocked by it. "There are more powerful organizations in this world then any single person knows about. Organizations that pull strings that perhaps only a handful of people even know exist. And the footage on television was real, just cut and edited." And the only thing on the projector are bunny ears from Fantomex's fingers as they wiggle. "But let's get on to what was discovered. I managed to download a number of files before they finished wiping the server clean. I'll start with the mission. Heavily armed and organized guards, think mercenary level. Luckily, they weren't trained to fight mutants." They didn't have a prayer. "Wolverine is going to be sad he missed this." Why does Fantomex think that? In either case he continues, bringing up the first page for the projector. It reads: Operation: Zero Tolerance Listed below is a program outline about enhancing humans with machines to create the idea mutant killing machine, and a bunch of scientific mojo. "Let me translate," Fantomex says. "Nanotechnology. Congrats, these Sentinels are living humans. When the nanotechnology is successfully activated, it overrides their genetic data and reprograms their very mind. They become a shell of what they were, nothing more then mutant killing machines that have operations parameters and frightening A.I. In other words, they are 'sleeper agents'. They could be our next door neighbor or the checkout lady. It gets worse." He then flips to the next screen, showing a photo of Dr. Sebastion Gilberti. He waits for the current information to be absorbed before he continues. Psylocke's eyes go wide, "Merciful.." Her next phrase is in Japanese, and quite less than fitting to be put to print. She takes a breath, going to a breathing routine to calm herself. Scott's knuckles are practically bleeding from how white they were, and he nods, "And they're also able to neutralize our powers at close range." He makes himself focus. "Or perhaps longer, if that one was just a prototype." Gambit crosses his arms while watching the screen having no idea who that is. He's been out of the loop for so long on his own activities, "So what you're telling me is dat Gambit need ta prepare da grounds for a war or perhaps an invasion?" he absent mindedly flips a throwing knife in between his fingers with the greatest of ease and quite some skill. He looks over at the Professor and then to Scott and finally to Psylocke thinking he missed something somewhere in the briefing about who that man was. Eyes narrowing as he listens to the information being given, and once the information that is shown on the projector, Kurt's eyes widen. Reading the information, he couldn't belive this is going on, why....it doesn't make any sense. "Are they that afraid of us that they vould do somethin like this to get rid of us?" he asks. Concern and worry is evident in the blue elf's voice and face. "Not all of them," Fantomex advises of Scott. "There are two types. Information is sketchy, but this is what I managed to gather. There are Omega Prime Sentinels, humans that become Sentinels, their bodies can become armor, weapons, they can fly, enhanced physical attributes, they usual. But then there is another, Prime Sentinels. These can suppress mutant powers," he advises. "Both are dangerous as hell in either case. But the problem is, Dr. Sebastion Gilberti who was head of the project, ran away after it was shut down. He stole the entire sleeper agent list, the serum, deleted most of the records...basically, he did a number of the organization that we busted a door down on. They are trying to reverse engineer the serum, and from I've seen, not very successful." Beast interjects there, "I must agree. The nano-technology actually causes massive organ failure and genetic deterioration. Ah, my apologizes. It is not my turn yet." Beast on the video cam then returns to his research. Fantomex rolls his eyes, "Ruining my dramatic effect Beast!" Beast says without looking back, "My apologies as I said. I forgot how dramatic Frenchmen were." "Oui!" Fantomex huffs softly, then gets serious again, "Basically, the organization which I got to blow up a research facility of, isn't behind this. Dr. Gilberti is, who is currently either independent, or attached to someone else now. And with the current information we have, it limits our options. Kill or be killed." "Not exactly, I saw that information you forwarded Fantomex," Beast says again without looking away. "Oui, but that is not an /option/, unless we find the good ol' doctor," Fantomex says. He then chuckles at Kurt's words. "Nightcrawler, if that was not so, why would we need the X-Men and be training children to fight wars? Hope for the best, prepare for the worse." Professor X shakes his head, "That is darker than the dream Fantomex. Does anyone have questions of Fantomex before Beast takes over?" Alex Summers says in an almost growl. "Yes, Kurt. Yes, they would." His jaw clenches as he reads the information. "We're at war. Plain and simple." He moves his gaze over to Scott. No matter how his big brother hated it, this is what it has come to. He shakes his head to Xavier. There is a quiet breath from Scott, "So.. Bastion has stolen thier list of sleeper agents, and improved uponthe technology as far as we know?" He shakes his head, now focused. "And put it within innocent people and has a method of remotely triggering it?" Seeing if he has this right. This is the stuff of Scott's worst nightmares made real. A true no win scenario - for both the mutants of the X-Men and the innocent humans turned into weapons through no fault of their own. Nicoletta's eyes move to the screen as the information is shown on the projector. She tilts her head slightly to the side while she listen. Her eyes move from person to person as they speak, but she remains silent. Betsy shakes her head, her questions being silenced then as Hank will no doubt elaborate on the next bit she's about to ask on. "Who knows? No details on recruitment methods; could be volunteers willing to sacrifice themselves for their cause or could be innocent victims." Fantomex shrugs dramatically, hands raising part way into the air as a result. Fantomex then hits for the next projector image, the photo of a pleasent looking Asian girl with pieces of metal sticking out over her body and three evenly spaced puncture holes in her chest. "Then we have Miss Ayoka, I named her myself." Fantomex makes light of it, but in reality, he couldn't bare the fact she was nameless. He hated the meaningless of it...he has grew up in too much meaningless. "Let's just say, she's happier in her current state." Fantomex has to put up an image of playful sarcasm, Wolverine would know the truth how deeply affected Fantomex was by her. Beast finally removes his face from his equipment and picks up his glasses to put them on. "There was no way to save her, the genetic breakdown was rapid, and some of her organs had already exploded when her heart...stopped." Well, was stabbed, but Beast is more considerate than Fantomex to people's sensibilities. "If this is as far as that organization was in rebuilding the previous work, they aren't close to finishing. But let's speak about the nano-technology. Between Miss Ayoka and the research material provided to me by Fantomex, I was able to discover a number of things." Scott turns his atention up to Hank. His face hardening. He knows that if there's any way of finding a way to undo this, to stop them, tha Hank will know. And if there isn't.. Then Scott prays to himself that they can forgive themselves for what they'll have to do. Alex Summers remins silent, now paying attention to Hank. Betsy glances over, then shifting to look at Kurt, then at Gambit, and closing her eyes. ~Kurt.. Can we save the people that this has been done to? Or will we have to kill them?~ Gambit just shakes his head and looks between Betsy and Kurt, "Gambit only question, is when we going ta hunt dem down and burn da research.. or we goin ta wait for dem ta draw first blood?" he takes another bite of his apple before tossing it away, "Gambit ain't scared o no boogie men." he smirks. Allowing the others comments to wash over him, Kurt wasn't the one to allow war to change who he was regardless, but then agian thats his hopefulness speaking. He clasps his fingers together and lowers his chin on them as he brings his legs up and sits indian style on the chair. He is thin enough to do it and still be more comfortable then the others. Trying to keep his composure at this information, Kurt wasn't going to allow his anger fuel him, whatever is needed of them they will need to get thier selves in check quick, some are but Kurt doesn't know about himself. When Beast takes the video floor and begins explaing about whats happened to Ayoko, his glowing golden eyes watches his friend, taking his words to hear as he explains the rapid acceleration of the sentinels body and break down of her organs. A soft sigh escapes him, but then he hears in his head something from Betsy. Already knowing how to communicate with the telepaths, of their family. He looks to her for a moment, ~I don't know Betsy...if we can save them we should, and if not.~ a pause for a moment and rolls his eyes at Gambit. ~We shouldn't allow their suffering to continue. I don't like any of this, but it's better for no others come to harm.~ Alex Summers says, "They already drew first blood. That Sentinel at the rally murdered its share of mutants, too." Gambit sits back down, "All da more reason for us ta do something.. if Wolverine were here.. he'd agree wit me." that comment leaves a bitter taste in the cajun's mouth but he smirks and holds up a playing card, "Lets see what happens when I put one of dese between der eyes." then he turns to Alex, "Which of our students were killed?" Scott takes a breath, "None of our students were killed. Several bystanders were. And no, we will not be retaliating in a tit for tat measure." Fantomex chuckles at Gambit's words and leans back against the wall, arms crossing over his chest. He is careful not to cover the video cam screen. "And that is the million dollar question Gambit!" Beast looks almost eagerly at the camera, "You see, the nano-technology communicates! It completely interfaces with the human genetics, and also has the ability to project sensors. It activates when it senses an active X-Gene, usually when a mutant's powers are actively used in front of them. Furthermore, I found a wireless connection to them as well. However, the frequency is different in Miss Ayoka then it indicates in the research material. That means, there may just be a master control for the original project." Beast's hands reach out toward the camera. "That means, we find the master control, we can shut down the project. We can prevent more Sentinels from activating! I know if I can get ahold of the master controls, I can find a way to make this happen." Fantomex shakes his head, "That's a dream. If this organization that can pull off such expensive and advanced research can't be caught and yet can't find this Doc, how can we?" He is being a party pooper. His blue eyes flash over toward Alex, watching the young man carefully. Professor X has his eyes closed and is thoughtful. "We will need to deal with the core organization at some point, but for now let us concentrate on this rogue." His own instense blue eyes open and look about the room. "All of our resources, must be used to find this man. Telepaths can take turns in Celebro, Sage can search through the net, and I will also seriously consider reaching out to this mysterious Oracle as well." He then looks over at Fantomex, "I know you have contacts and knowledge you do not wish to advertise. I am not asking you to, but I ask that you use them Fantomex." Fantomex tries to appear casual and shrugs, "Sure, why not? Actually, it's a low chance, but got one avenue to check out. Could use Alex's and Gambit's assistance with it. Rumors of a mutant slave trading ring. Likely has nothing to do with this, but never know." The 'assignment' Fantomex hinted at Alex previously. Professor X, "Gambit...," but Cyclops speakers for him. His expression is tense at the thought of more death. "Cyclops and Nightcrawler, I need you two to research all over the world any reference to deaths of mutants, anything that might hint at an appearance of a Sentinel. We will set up a map here in the War Room to keep track of everything." Alex Summers explodes from his seat, glaring at his brother. "Why the fuck not, Scott!?" He winces with the sudden movement. "We're supposed to be the ones out there defending our kind against the guys and we've been sitting around on our asses waiting for crap to get better. Well, I say it's about time we get hardcore with them for a change!" Hate radiated out from him like a beacon of light almost. Scott answers Alex, his voice hard, "Because we don't know where to hit. We don't know how much of it is this program, and how much of it is what the Doctor referred to in the files Fantomex stole. Until we know how to hit them, and where to hit them, w'ell just be allowing ourselves to be run ragged into ambush after ambush. As well as playing to someone else's tune if they have us responding to appearances of these new units. They're clearly focused on attacking mutants as a whole, and anything we instigate will be put in an immensely negative light. They were able to smoehow do a controlled spin on a fight in Times Square and have control over all the news media released there. Alex.." Scott takes a breath, "We have to know where to hit them, and how to hit them. Or more people will die. And mor emutants will die. The least we want to do is strike a flame that turns this to true race riots." And perhaps shockingly for everyone, Fantomex speaks up as well, "Cyclops is right. Don't let the hatred consume you, bid your time, and release it when there is a target. Otherwise, if you let it eat at you, you will be blinded by it. If there are targets out there, the telepaths, Cyclops, and Nightcrawler will find it. You concentrate on getting better so we can do our part." Gambit throws his hands up in disgust at Scott's comment, "Of course you'd say dat." then his attention is drawn over to Alex as he freaks out, "Settle down mon ami." he says softly then he looks at Fantomex, "Fine, least we'll be doin' something." then he calms himself by looking at Psylocke and trying to keep his thoughts pure knowing full well she's a telepath. Betsy takes a breath, "Whomever is doing this is testing them. Testing them out, working otu the kinks. There will be more random attacks to look for weaknesses in them and see how we respond, to see if other heroes get involved. Then it will escalate." It's irregular warfare. Propaganda. Kurt hasn't spoken out loud, the only who really has spoken and gotten a response from him is Betsy. But for the most part Kurt always does think things through unless it's something to do with his family which is another subject all together. His head and slightly lowered, but his eyes remain on the screen and Hank both. His tail still moving from side to side as he thinks and go over things in his head. A lot of this was well over his head and others weren't the fact that all this time, all the hatered, all the fighting, wars, racism has been going on, and now it's the mutants who are the ones being basically exterminated in a sense. When Gambit asks how many of thier students were killed, worry flowed through him, which Betsy and the Prof would've felt quite easily, during a lot of this Kurt has taken a backseat when it came to being an X-Men, he's been more of a teacher and guidance counsular to the students and other team members. But now because of whats gonig on, he feels that his time being away is gone. A flood of relief goes through him when he hears none of the students were killed, but the innocent bystanders, human and mutants died that day. All for what, to test a new killing machine. Sometimes it is really hard to forgive, but he can't hate those who fear what they dont' understand, he just wish they tried to understand instead of assume and be wrong all the damn time. Shaking his head a little and turning in his seat to look at the others as they speak, but now he is crouched in his chair, his head moving from side to side keeping up with the conversations. It's when Alex explodes in anger when team assignments are given. *BAMF* he is gone and *BAMF* he is between both Alex and Scott, his hands moving to push them both back a little bit. He allows them to argue, "Stop now." he says once things are said. He allows Fantomex to speak then he looks to Gambit for a moment. He didn't like arguments between family, friends or team mates. He lowers his arms, "Right now we have a plan, it's not perfect but will help in the long run. Temper your anger Alex." he says. "Your not the only one who is mad, upset, hurt, sadden by any of this, so stop acting like your the only one." his voice is calm but to the point. He walks from the two. "Right now what all has been said is correct. We go half cocked at every engagement ve play into the enemies hand. Will others suffer due to this, I don't know, will we get a more definitive answer with are information gathering possibly. Then once we have a target we strike and strike hard." His eyes narrow as he moves to stand next to Betsy placing a comfortaing hand on her shoulder. "I don't like any of this, but blood has been spilt, we now need to not only help our kind but the humans who are being used for these experiments, if there is any way of saving them we will do that, if not we do not allow them to suffer." he pauses allowing his words to fill the room. "Beast has found one way, it may not be the best but at least we have one way of possibly stopping these Sentinels. Instead of arguing and allowing our anger to overtake us, lets focus our thoughts on what we can do to figure out how to stop these new creation and once we do. May God have mercy on their souls for what we must do to save the people that need our protections. Becuase it's not just mutants but humans as well." he says. He will give Betsys shoulder a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder then he sits down near her. Alex Summers deadpans at Kurt as his breathing increases. He moves past Kurt and Scott, even the Professor as he makes his way towards the door. He doesn't say anything. He just leaves, his hand pressing against the wound in the center of his chest. He needed to hit something, or blow something up. Anything to make the hurt go away. Betsy glances at the others. Understanding, but still hurt. To keep themselves on a leash while this will be repeating.. Her mind says one thing, her heart says another. She goes out after Alex, to try and reassure him if she can as he departs. Scott looks over at Kurt, nodding a silent thanks for his support, before turning to Xavier, "This is only the tip of the iceberg. Things are going to escalate and get worse." They always do. And Scott is torn as well with how to best protect the school, and mutants as a whole. Nicoletta eyes the interaction between everyone and the heated argument between Scott and Alex. Then at Kurt's words, she nods her head slightly. "We do what we have to do to keep the people safe. Bloodshed or not, it's our job and our duty. But we do it right. We have to make sure we, ourselves, are safe otherwise we fail and the people we're trying to protect are lost anyway. We're no use to anyone dead, so we can't just go rushing in and start swinging wildly." She then just slinks back in her seat, having said her peace. Her knees being pulled up to her chest, her feet resting on the edge of her seat with her arms wrapped around her legs. Beast says, "Well said Kurt," his tone fond of the fellow blue man. "I will be leaving and returning to my research. I need to theorize how to resolve this," and the video cam goes off. Fantomex moves to take the memory stick and drop it in Professor X's hand. He actually pauses to say to Cyclops, "Alex is going through growing pains. It will likely get worse before it gets better, but he's a great man. I believe, he will continue to be. Have faith in him." Fantomex honestly doesn't want to see Alex in the dark holes like him and Wolverine. He then moves to go after Alex. Though he does whisper to Nico on his way off, "You don't say anything unless it's for a purpose, do you?" And then he is gone. Professor X sighs, worried about Alex and knowing Scott is too, just his duties are overweighing them. He nods to Blaze. "I'd like you to support Candi if you can Nico, to handle Oracle. My attentions will be split too much to handle it myself. I'll provide you with more information. I believe Candi will feel better if she has someone to assit her with approving what information to share, and what to keep secret from Oracle for security reasons." Nicoletta nods her head once at the Professor's words. "Okay. I'll see what I can do to help her the best that I can." She says as she stands up from her seat and gets ready to head off to look for Candi to start with whatever assistance she needs. Scott nods, and goes to leave as well, "Fantomex, Professor, Hank." Sleepless nights of his own will be catching up. And him wondering if one of those *things* killed one of the students here whether he could hold himself back frmo killing them in turn.